


Engraved

by moorauders



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, This is the cheesiest shit to ever exist, go ahead, if ur a fan of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moorauders/pseuds/moorauders
Summary: It's Changbin's birthday and Felix got him a ring, engraved in English.Changbin asks around to see what it means.





	Engraved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rydellon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/gifts).



> oof this is actually really bad but i wrote this for u and its realllyy crap but :))) <333 i love u
> 
> this might be a little meh because it went through so little editing and i kinda didn't go over this one with my beta when i should've so :)) here we go bloop

the seats of the bus were nearly empty, only two or three people seated across the whole vehicle. changbin sat at the back, the starry night sky staring back to him as he rested his head against the cold window. the snow outside made it a complete beautiful contrast between the stars and the piles of white, fluffy snow.  
  
to be completely honest with you, he just wanted a short break. he was exhausted and the only thing he wanted to do during the late hours he couldn’t sleep was to escape and travel. his boyfriend, felix, knew this and would sometimes travel with him and hold his hand when he would fall asleep. he would end up carrying him home on those days because he had passed out before they reached their stop.  
  
sometimes they would walk together on days when it was warmer and there was less harsh wind that made changbin and felix’s ears and cheeks turn bright red from the cold. those days were better and they talked a lot more often. he just hoped that felix was sleeping now and didn’t decide to wake up at ungodly hours to ride around with changbin, even if he wanted the company deeply.  
  
tonight, was his birthday and he would have liked to get enough sleep but by the time he even closed his eyes it was three and he sat there for another hour after that unable to sleep.    
  
the second he got off, his boyfriend sat at the stop’s bench, his hands in his pockets and a scarf wrapped ten times around his neck.    
  
“felix?” changbin says, tugging his own hat farther onto his face. the other boy’s face lightens up and changbin can barely see the cute little freckles on his face. “why are you here?”  
  
“it’s your birthday and i couldn’t wait, i’m sorry. i waited at this stop for ages,” felix drops his bag onto his lap and rummages through it. “i got something for you two months ago and waited so long to give it to you.”    
  
in his hand is a tiny jewelry box.    
  
“you got me something? couldn’t it have waited until this morning?” changbin says, yawning slightly into his hand and a look of awe on his face.    
  
“you’re never up during the day and i couldn’t wait longer than that, you know that.”    
  
inside was a beautiful silver ring, the outside saying something in english that changbin couldn’t read.    
  
“wow,” changbin’s eyebrows rose and he stepped back a little bit. “these are beautiful! how much were they?”    
  
“it doesn’t matter much, you’re worth everything.” felix grinned, cheeks expanding and changbin couldn’t help himself and squished them gently.  
  
“cheesy much,” he says, placing a quick kiss on felix’s lips. “i love you. thank you so much.”  
  
felix obviously didn’t see the distraught on changbin’s face because he couldn’t read what felix had engraved into the ring. maybe he’d have to ask bang chan soon.    
  
-  
  
the next day that changbin had off, he met up with bang chan over a coffee.    
  
the coat’s hood was pulled over his head and changbin couldn’t have been more comfortable in the cold.    
  
“do you know what this means?” changbin puts his hand out of his pocket and in front of bang chan’s face.    
  
“hm?” bang chan whips his head around and turns off his phone. “that? did you engrave a ring with english?”    
  
“no, felix gave it to me a week ago and i can’t exactly figure out what it means.”    
  
“oh. ‘i adore you.’. that’s cute. it’s kinda like that seventeen song.” bang chan eyed the ring with curiousity and held onto changbin’s fingers.    
  
changbin connected what bang chan said to the first seventeen song to pop into his mind.    
  
“you mean trauma?” his eyebrows were practically connected and he subconsciously tilted his head like a puppy dog.    
  
“no- i mean- you can interpret whatever he said however you want what he said was really simple he’s just saying that you’re cute.” bang chan chuckled and went back to sipping his hot chocolate.    
  
“oh. thank you.” changbin gave him a hug over the table and left the café with more pride than he had come with.    
  
-  
  
to confirm what bang chan had said to him, the next person he went to was hyunjin. of course, hyunjin’s english was a lot worse than chan’s but anything would help. the only reason he really wanted to ask him is because he recently witnessed hyunjin studying english at really late hours.    
  
the bed beside hyunjin’s is empty and hyunjin was sleeping on the one opposite of it, the bedsheets over his face.  
  
“hyunjin,” changbin said, waking the other from his nap with a kiss to his forehead. “wake up. it’s past one.”    
  
“hmph,” hyunjin said into his pillow, pulling it over his face. “wake me up in an hour.”    
  
changbin just moved the pillow off of his face and threw the comforter onto the other side of the bed.  “we have a busy schedule today and i need to ask you something before we head out.”  
  
“fine,” hyunjin sat up, his eyes half closed and his hands in his lap. if it wasn’t for changbin, hyunjin would have woken up at least three hours after. “ask away.”  
  
“what does this mean?” changbin says, pulling out the ring again. the engraved english still wanders around in his mind and the characters floating around in his mind.    
  
“a-dore?” hyunjin says, mispronouncing the english greatly. he tilted his head and examined it closer. “i’m not sure. have you asked felix or bang chan?”  
  
“yes, but i want to ask you too to make sure.”  changbin grinned to hyunjin who returned the gesture. “i can get my dictionary for you, wait.”    
  
hyunjin pulls out a thick, shiny blue book from under his bed.    
  
“it says that it means to love and respect someone or something deeply.”    
  
“thank you.” changbin gave him a kiss to the cheek, smiling, and he left the room knowing exactly where to find felix when they had finished up with their schedule for the day.     
  
-  
  
the night after, changbin was cuddled up close to felix, a stupid comedic movie playing in front of them. changbin couldn’t focus on the movie, but every now and then felix would let out this laugh in his low voice that captured all of changbin’s attention.    
  
“i adore you.” changbin sounded out on the couch of their dorm, leaning his head against felix’s chest. the english sounding strange in his own mouth compared to when felix and their leader would converse. it wasn’t proper, but from the surprised look on Felix’s face brought him to think maybe it was good enough.    
  
“i adore you too.” felix grabbed changbin’s hand and held it tightly, his thumb pressed against the back of changbin’s hand. felix kissed the top of changbin’s head and they had ended up falling asleep like that, in each other's company.     


**Author's Note:**

> anyway i've been sitting here,,, hot cocoa in hand,,,, under a big blanket,,, and wanted to write changlix and i thought of this like 2 weeks ago and couldn't get it out of my head! feel free to leave comments and feedback and stuff like that because im a sucker for actual comments hah


End file.
